


Stevens Sexually Active Mind

by That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101



Category: Randy Cunningham Ninth Grade Ninja
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101
Summary: "After all of my life. I'm sexually attracted to almost anyone I see. Especially the ninja and that emo boy."





	

Stevens was running from another attack at Norrisville Highschool. He stopped as the ninja destank the stanked monster. Before the ninja fled with a smoke bomb. Stevens tackle hugged him and nuzzle his cheek on his with a grin. His cheeks were rosy red. The ninja feels uncomfortable and pleaded him to let go. Stevens took a sniff at the ninja scent and smirks. As the ninja smoke bombed away. Stevens held a piece of the scarf and smirks. 

 

At night. Stevens was alone in his room. He locked his doors even though his parents are out of town. He was bare naked on his bed. Holding the piece of torn fabric of the ninja scarf. He sniffs it gently while stroking his cock. He moans softly at the touch. He felt more erected on that day. He just wanted the ninja to ravage him and coat his inside with his sperm. He wanted to carry the ninja child. He strokes his cock more fast and moans sweetly. He strokes more faster and came on his hand. He pants heavily and looked outside through his window while smiling softly. Maybe next time. He might try to steal the ninja heart. 


End file.
